Paso a paso
by Coraline T
Summary: "El único lugar donde el mundo se detiene es en aquella sala, cuando ella toca el piano. Después el tiempo avanza, sin misericordia, llevándose todo a su paso." Historia para el reto "Una pareja para Darius" del foro El Diente de León.
**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Esta historia participa en el reto "Una pareja para..." del foro El Diente de León. Personaje de marzo: Darius**

* * *

 _Paso a paso_

Ella es una de las primeras personas que veo al llegar al Distrito Doce, lugar al que me asignaron debido a mi bajo desempeño en la Academia de Agentes de la Paz.

Apenas bajamos del tren nos conducen al Edificio de Justicia; un lugar que, como todo en el doce, luce viejo y decrépito. Nos hacen esperar en un salón apenas amueblado, repleto de polvo, por lo que a mí me parecen horas, hasta que el Jefe de los Agentes llega acompañado de un hombre rechoncho de cabello gris. El alcalde.

No les toma más de quince minutos explicarnos nuestros deberes, que no son muchos. Turnarnos para patrullar por las noches, vigilar la alambrada, etcétera, etcétera. En mi aburrimiento no puedo dejar de notar la mirada cansina del alcalde mientras el jefe, un viejo llamado Cray, explica los puntos básicos con tono desganado. Cada tanto el viejo asiente y agrega algo. Ninguno de los dos parece darle mucha importancia.

Pronto descubriremos que las reglas no se cumplen demasiado.

Es a la salida que la veo. Cray y el alcalde terminan de explicar unas cosas básicas y luego nos conducen a la salida. Somos tres agentes nuevos. Sólo yo soy permanente. Los otros se quedarán durante seis meses, como si fuera una especie de entrenamiento extra y luego serán trasladados al once. Quizás los trasladen antes de tiempo si las cosas se complican. Ya desde la Academia tenemos en claro que el once es un lugar complicado. A algunos agentes les encanta la idea.

Salimos en fila, todos detrás de Cray. No puedo dejar de notar que el alcalde parece apresurado por separarse de nosotros, de hecho apenas salimos del edificio se dirige hacia la derecha, donde una niña (no podría llamarla de otra forma) lo espera con una sonrisa.

Me quedo observándola más tiempo del que debería. Es su hija, de eso no cabe duda. Desde que bajamos del tren hasta llegar aquí nos hemos cruzado con varias personas, aunque todos nos han evitado. Es el uniforme blanco que repele a casi todo el mundo.

Sin embargo ella a través del hombro de su padre nos mira con algo parecido a la curiosidad. Cuando se da cuenta que yo también la estoy mirando desvía la mirada, avergonzada. Me río un poco al notar sus mejillas rojas a pesar de la distancia.

Algunas horas después ya la he olvidado. No es que tenga mucho que hacer en el doce pero, después de todo, ella es simplemente una chiquilla de once o doce años, sin nada más especial que ser la hija del alcalde.

Eso pienso hasta que un día, por casualidad, la escucho tocar el piano.

.

Vivir en el doce no es tan malo como había creído.

Es cierto que es muy diferente al dos, donde nunca nos faltaba comida ni ropa para el invierno, pero tampoco es como si aquí me faltaran esas cosas. No puedo decir lo mismo del resto. Sin embargo, a pesar de la miseria que se respira en el aire y el carbón no es un mal lugar.

La gente se ha acostumbrado a mí, o al menos eso creo. O quizás sea que yo me he acostumbrado a ver las mismas caras todos los días, y he terminado tomándole un poco de afecto a este pequeño pueblito.

Madge Undersee incluida.

De vez en cuando me paso por la casa del alcalde con alguna excusa tonta, solamente para verla. Los años no han hecho más que favorecerla, y se ha convertido en una joven preciosa, como pocas en el Distrito Doce. Pero eso no es lo que más me gusta de ella, si no que es probablemente la única persona que cada vez que me ve no ve solo el uniforme. Hasta Gale y Katniss, compañeros habituales de mis comidas en el Quemador, suelen mostrarse algo reticentes a mi presencia.

Debe ser porque la gente también suele mostrar la misma reticencia hacia ella.

— Madgie — la saludo cuando abre la puerta, y ella instantáneamente se enfurruña.

— Te he dicho que no me llames así — sisea.

— Pero si es tu nombre, ¿no Madgie?

— Vuelves a decir Madgie y te cierro la puerta en la cara — amenaza, aunque luego sonríe y me deja pasar —. ¿Has venido a decirle algo a mi padre? No está aquí.

— ¿Dónde está? — pregunto inocentemente—. Ya lo he buscado en el Edificio de Justicia, pero no lo encontré. Tengo que comentarle algo sobre una riña en el Quemador. Puedo pasar después si quieres.

Pero ella es demasiado inocente y generosa, así que me deja sentarme en uno de los mullidos sillones y me da unas galletas mientras me dice que puedo esperar a su padre allí, que seguramente no tardará demasiado en llegar. Su generosidad me conmueve, aunque eso no impide que coma las galletas.

— ¿Te molesta si sigo practicando? — Pregunta cuando el ambiente se torna incómodo. Nunca habla demasiado; a pesar de ello sé que los silencios le resultan particularmente molestos.

— Para nada — respondo y me acomodo en el sillón, dirigiendo la vista hacia afuera de la ventana.

Ella no tiene idea que escucharla tocar el piano se ha convertido en una extraña obsesión desde que llegué al doce.

No creo poder describir con palabras lo que sucede cuando ella se sienta en el piano y toca. En el dos no hay tal magia ni por asomo. Solamente viniendo al doce, el distrito más pobre de todo Panem, se puede encontrar una maravilla así, de esas que hacen que el tiempo se detenga, de esas que convierten lo imposible en algo fácil de realizar.

Toca una pieza tras otra, durante un tiempo que para mi resulta infinito. No conozco los nombres de las canciones, pero todas parecen decir algo sobre ella. A veces algo triste, melancólico. A veces algo alegre, esperanzador.

Siempre mágico.

Su padre llega rato después, terminando con la música. Su rostro se divide entre una mueca severa y una divertida cuando me encuentra cómodamente sentado en el sillón, aunque apenas lo veo hago un saludo rígido y lo sigo al estudio, donde le cuento los problemas de los vecinos del Quemador como si fueran algo sumamente importante. No sé por qué, pero él pretende creerme, y me pide que le avise si surge algún otro problema.

Con tal de volver a escuchar a Madge Undersee ciertamente lo haré.

.

Cuando no tengo nada más importante que hacer y ninguna excusa tonta que utilizar me paseo por los alrededores de su casa, cada tanto acercándome a la ventana del salón, con la esperanza de oírla tocar. Como la casa del alcalde no es muy frecuentada que digamos no hay ningún problema.

Los días en que logro captar aunque sea una pequeña parte de una canción son los mejores. Aquellos en los que no escucho nada no lo son tanto.

Por eso es que camino algo molesto de regreso al pueblo una tarde de otoño, en la que me he pasado unas dos horas caminando de un lado a otro esperando escuchar aunque sea una melodía. Resulta obsesivo, lo sé. No puedo evitarlo.

Cuando ella aparece frente a mí con una sonrisa burlona me asombro. Siempre se muestra tímida y educada. Aún así decido molestarla.

— ¿Regresando a casa pequeña Madgie? — Le pregunto con burla. Espero a que se sonroje y refunfuñe en voz baja como siempre, pero en su lugar me sonríe con algo de petulancia.

— ¿Rondando por casa de nuevo esperando escucharme tocar el piano David?

— Es Darius — aclaro totalmente molesto, y ni siquiera me pasa por la cabeza negar lo que hago.

— Ya — se ríe —. ¿No tienes otras chicas que molestar?

— Millones — le digo y ella pone los ojos en blanco —. Pero tú eres mi favorita Madgie.

Se ríe un poco, con esa risa ligera que tiene, y luego se acerca a mí. Toma mi mano y siento un cosquilleo agradable al ver nuestras manos unidas.

— Vamos. Puedo tocar un par de piezas antes de que papá regrese.

.

Tonteo con casi todas las chicas que encuentro, o al menos con las que me lo permiten. Sin embargo con ella todo es diferente. Aunque ya no tengo que poner excusas para escucharla tocar intento no pasarme por su casa todos los días, por temor a que se canse y me eche.

Es extraño, porque nunca había tenido tantas contemplaciones con alguna chica. No es que haya tenido miles de chicas en mi vida, pero con las que tuve nunca me había costado tanto acercarme. Con Madge no me atrevo a dar un paso más, temiendo que ella decida sacarme de su vida repentinamente. Es decir, ¿qué soy yo más que un agente de la paz? ¿Qué tengo para ofrecerle a ella, que lo tiene todo?

Decido que voy a dejar que el tiempo pase; no quiero cometer algún error y que ella decida sacarme de su vida. Decido ser paciente mientras me contento con su sonrisa y sus manos viajando por el piano.

Pero muchas veces dejar que el tiempo pase en el Distrito Doce no es una opción.

.

— _Primrose Everdeen._

La voz aguda de Effie Trinket parece resonar en todo el distrito y, durante los segundos siguientes el silencio resulta aplastante. Los agentes nos miramos entre nosotros preguntándonos si alguno debería ir a buscar a la niña para que suba al escenario aunque claro, ninguno quiere hacerlo. Tiene doce años, una sola papeleta y ninguna chance de sobrevivir.

Es entonces cuando su hermana mayor comienza a gritar, y en cuestión de minutos, tenemos a Katniss Everdeen arriba del escenario, lista para morir en lugar de su hermana.

Aunque soy parte del grupo que escolta a los tributos de este año al Edificio de Justicia y luego a la estación no me está permitido hablar con ellos. Quizás suene cruel, pero prefiero no hacerlo. No sabría qué decirle a Katniss, a quien conozco de años, a quien muchas veces le he comprado presas, con quien muchas veces he almorzado en el Quemador.

Me pregunto si a Madge le pasará lo mismo cuando la veo en la fila de personas que van a despedir a los tributos. Si ella tampoco sabrá qué decir…

Cuando los tributos ya están en el tren nuestra labor termina. La mayoría regresa a sus casas. Hoy no habrá disturbios; el distrito entero, salvo las familias de los cosechados, estará en sus casas, aliviados de que sus hijos se hayan salvado un año más.

Yo me dirijo a la casa del alcalde lo más rápido que puedo sin echarme a correr.

Nunca me paro a pensar en que el alcalde o su mujer, quien casi nunca sale de su habitación, podrían abrirme la puerta. En realidad no pienso en nada, excepto en que el tiempo ya no me parece infinito. Si Primrose Everdeen fue cosechada teniendo una sola papeleta no hay motivos para que no suceda lo mismo con la hija del alcalde en otro año. El tiempo en el doce es de todo, menos infinito.

Por eso cuando ella abre la puerta y me mira sorprendida decido olvidar aquello de paso a paso y la beso como si no hubiera un mañana, porque ahora sé que podría no haberlo. El único lugar donde el mundo se detiene es en la sala, cuando ella toca el piano. Después el tiempo avanza, sin misericordia, llevándose todo a su paso.

Ahora lo sé. Y al parecer ella también, porque me responde con la misma intensidad.

.

No me arrepiento de nada.

Es un pensamiento difícil de sostener cuando cada parte de tu cuerpo duele como los mil demonios, y cuando sabes que el dolor no hará otra cosa más que aumentar. Hora a hora, día a día, el dolor no deja de aumentar y no puedo evitar desear que todo termine. Sin embargo no dejo de repetirme eso como una especie de mantra, en un vano intento de olvidar lo que me están haciendo.

El tiempo, como ya dije, no es misericordioso. Me concedió muy poco tiempo con Madge Undersee, aquella chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules que supo ver más allá del uniforme blanco, aquella chica que hacía magia cada vez que sus dedos rozaban las teclas del piano y cada vez que me besaba.

Y sin embargo, cada segundo a su lado fue inolvidable. Aun cuando el precio a pagar sea demasiado alto.

Es lo que me repito en cada momento hasta que mi cuerpo decide que ha aguantado suficiente y finalmente todo termina.

* * *

 **Hola! Como siempre corriendo en contra del tiempo xD**

 **Con este no estoy del todo satisfecha, aunque me gusta un poco el resultado. Contradictorio, no?**

 **Ya me dirán ustedes qué les parece.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
